Deja Booze
by ktface3
Summary: Why is it when idiots get a little alcohol in their system, they want to grab a microphone and propose to a girl? Jim's thoughts in present tense and from his POV after Andy proposes. Oh hasty oneshots, how I have missed you so.


_A/N: so Jim didn't propose to Pam… and the world didn't end! There's a start, Jam fanatics: at least the earth is still turning. That means September will come soon enough, and then we may potentially get a proposal AND wedding in ONE season! That would be enough fluff to last me a lifetime._

_I enjoy irony, like a lot, and so I thought of this little ditty. It's Jim's running thoughts kinda right after Andy stole his thunder and told him how _his own name_ had a nice ring to it. (Which by the way, I thought was really fuckin funny.) I imagine him just walking around the parking lot, and… yeah, you'll see when you read it._

_Just as a general rule, MrsBigTuna is the most awesome girl around. Not only for her mad beta skillz, but also cause she called me last night after the finale and we screamed together like we were in the front row of a boy band concert. It was emotionally magnificent. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

God damn it!

That son of a bitch stole my proposal. How dare he. How dare he sweep in and just—his parents were here. What kind of sense does that make? Did he notice the fireworks being set up and think, "Hey, this would be a great time to seal the deal with Angela! I should call my parents and get 'em down here!" Man… I should have him reimburse me for using _my_ fireworks for _his_ proposal.

I hear him being interviewed and telling the cameras that the moment was right.

Yeah. Right for _me_, dumbass.

That was my moment—_our_ moment—which we'll never get back again. Ugh. And now, Pam's over there getting her picture taken with Toby. It's a good thing he's leaving, because his arm around her as Meredith is clicking away at the shutter of his camera is just about my last straw with him. I know I shouldn't be jealous—I heard from the cameraman that she talked about us having a family someday in an interview earlier, which makes my heart really take off—but without putting that ring on her finger and telling her how much she means to me, I feel just deflated… like, what they're doing to the bouncy house right now.

This feels a little like I'm back on the booze cruise. Why is it when idiots get a little alcohol in their system, they want to grab a microphone and propose to a girl?

At least this time the idiot didn't propose to my girl.

That's when I notice Dwight sitting on the side of the stage as Darryl and his band pack up their equipment. As horrible as I feel right now that my perfect plans got trampled over, Dwight must be feeling like shit in a bucket. I also remember what that feels like, to have the girl you love promise to be with someone else, even though they know you have feelings for them. I told him I didn't wish that on him, and I still mean that. So I go over and sit with him. I feel like if I'm going to be reliving my booze cruise memories, I may as well relive it with someone who feels like I did that night.

"Hey Dwight…" I say after he doesn't acknowledge my presence. I didn't very well expect him to. He doesn't respond, and so I ask him rhetorically, "What a night, right?"

He mumbles something incoherently and I can tell he's holding back tears. I wouldn't blame him if he started sobbing.

I try to be sympathetic with him, "Hey, I'm sorry, about…" but he waves me off, not needing my petty apologies. If there is one thing I will never understand about Dwight, it is his unyielding sense of saving face. Even when he looks like a complete moron, he will still try to be as dignified as if he was invited to the White House for dinner. Gotta admire that.

Since he obviously doesn't want to talk about Angela, I decide I need to level with him. Maybe knowing I feel like crap will make him feel better. It's worth a try. I sigh, "Looks like neither of us had a good night…"

He's still looking down, but I can tell his interest is piqued. He murmurs, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean… Andy stole my proposal."

"What?" He looks up at me with disbelief in his eyes, and so I subtly pull the ring from my pocket to show him for a quick second before stuffing it back with my cell phone and keys. I expect to get laughter, a scoff, even a hint of a smirk from him, now that he knows my plans were ruined.

Instead, I get from him, sympathy.

It's refreshing.

"Yeah… The fireworks, actually, I bought them because… This is so stupid, do you remember when we found Michael's screenplay for his movie?" He nods his head. "Well, during our little intermission, Pam and I went up to the roof and watched you set off fireworks with Kevin… and I always considered it our first date. And I wanted to… recreate that, I guess…" We let silence fall on our conversation before I laugh at myself, "Pretty weird that… you and your fireworks gave that night meaning, huh?"

He shakes his head, a nostalgic smile forming on his lips, "I first kissed Angela at your barbeque."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." I smile too, remembering that party and how Pam had suspected something. I just thought it was her having… wishful thinking about them, or whatever. Now, to find out that's true is pretty cool.

"So…" I start in, feeling the need to say something to keep the conversation going, "After all these months, you're still not over her?" He looks down and shakes his head. I'm sure he probably feels pathetic. I know I did, which is why I decide not to make matters worse for the guy and rub it in. I nod my head, knowing I have to do something to give him hope, "Well, there's only one thing to do then…"

He looks up again and asks me, "What?"

"Don't give up."

He frowns, "She's engaged now though…" And then, as if it were yesterday, I hear the eternal wisdom of Michael Scott coming out of my own mouth.

"BFD. Engaged ain't married." I smile at the memory and look at him processing my words. He looks back at me, asking me with the expression on his face if what I'm telling him is what he really should be doing. There's only one more thing I can say in response:

"Never, ever, ever give up."

He nods at me then, like a soldier on a mission, and I suppress the urge to give him a salute. Instead I pat his back and get up off the edge of the stage and walk away. I can see Pam on the other side of the parking lot waiting for me, looking concerned. She must've known I was giving him another little pep talk. I get to her and kiss the top of her head and she greets me with a small hug, "Hi."

"Hey," I say to her. She grabs my hand and we walk toward our cars, and suddenly, I don't feel so pissed off anymore. So what if my perfect proposal got ruined? We're still together. And I'll propose to her soon enough… once I figure out something to top this…

Fuck.

I need to remember to bill Andy for the fireworks.

* * *

_There. Are you really so mad that he didn't propose? They need to test whether they can be apart for three months anyway. It's going to be torture waiting to see what happens though!!_

_Um…………… I like reviews._


End file.
